Erase una vez
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Caperucita roja, Blancanieves y Pinocho... Serena se ve obligada a ir al bar "La Casa de la Abuela" para surtir un pedido del arrogante e irresistible dueño, por el que todas las ciudadanas de Nunca Jamás babean, todas excepto ella, sin embargo encontrarse a solas en su territorio la hacen sentir la presa del Lobo Feroz. Para Darien han pasado trece largos y horroroso... LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1 Caperucita Roja

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Ailin Skye (MULTIAUTOR). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**N/A: antes de que lean les aviso que es una historia de 3. Caperucita roja, BlancaNieves y Pinocho así que tienes que esperar ajjajaja saludos…**

**Caperucita roja**

**Argumento**

Serena se ve obligada a ir al bar "La Casa de la Abuela" para surtir un pedido del arrogante e irresistible dueño, por el que todas las ciudadanas de Nunca Jamás babean, todas excepto ella, sin embargo encontrarse a solas en su territorio la hacen sentir la presa del Lobo Feroz.

Para Darien han pasado trece largos y horrorosos años cantando a la luna llena, esperando a que su compañera la dulce Caperucita Roja. ¿Será capaz de hacerla caer en la más deliciosa de las rendiciones en una noche donde los cantos y celo nocturnos pueden desatar las más candentes pasiones?

Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano una niña de rubios cabellos, obediente y muy querida por todo el poblado. Su abuelita, la quería tanto que hizo una caperuza de color rojo, el predilecto de la pequeña, y así, en toda la extensión fue conocida como caperucita roja.

La anciana que vivía en el bosque, era dueña de una pequeña taberna, siempre alegre y bohemia, sin embargo, la vida nunca es lo que se cree. La mujer sabía que los lugareños pocas veces la frecuentaban ya que la distancia del bosque al poblado los hacía perder a medio camino las ganas de fiesta, sobre todo en invierno que preferían quedarse en sus casas.

Los aldeanos querían algo más cercano, que costará menos trabajo para acceder a el, después de todo era para disfrutar. Estaba bien para los cazadores y leñadores o forasteros que venían de paso, pero no para los que vivían en el pueblo.

Para poder lograr tener más éxito tendría que mudarse, o bien actualizar el negocio, algo a lo que ella no estaba dispuesta. Después de todo, años hacía que se dedicaba a este negocio y porque además significaría dejar su casa dentro del bosque.

Y eso para una mujer que guardaba las tradiciones, era imposible. Pero poco a poco, los clientes iban faltando, a este paso ella se vería obligada a vender, y perder lo que más amaba. Su hogar.

Cierto día llegó un joven de ojos azules intensos como la noche, haciendo una pequeña propuesta, la anciana pensando que trataba de abusar de su bondad llamó al cazador, un hombre entendido en números.

Después de una larga charla entre ambos y escuchar la propuesta que el muchacho hacía, pronto querían echarlo, para la mujer mayor, la venta entera era imposible, por más cuantiosa que fuera la oferta.

Vapuleado, frustrado y enfadado el joven trataba de hacer entender su oferta, pero los ancianos eran obtusos, acusándolo injustamente de timador, sin conocerle de nada.

Lo único que él quería era asentarse, tener un lugar como propio. Se levantó de la mesa, se negaba a pagar el precio que exigían. Pero algo.

La pequeña niña que entró en ese momento en la taberna, hizo que la disputa verbal parará. Él inhalo el dulce aroma, mirando curioso a la tierna infante, negó para sí incrédulo y salió de aquel sitió, con un nudo de emociones contradictorias y confusas, sólo una palabra pudo pronunciar. MIA.

Esa misma noche las cosas para él cambiaron, sonrió para sí mientras se alejaba, estaba listo para salir de caza, y como todo buen lobo solitario, la paciencia, era su fiel compañera.

_**Trece años después.**_

—¡Cape! —Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes—. ¡Por todos los reinos! —Nuevamente un puño golpeaba—. ¡Cape, abre ya!

—¿Se puede saber que mosco te ha picado Blanca? —La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una mujer con su cabellera envuelta en un turbante, de piel blanca, ojos de un intenso color ámbar, nariz pequeña, boca carnosa y chiquita.

El cuerpo cubierto con un albornoz, dejando ver que acababa de salir de la ducha, permitiendo apreciar la curvilínea figura.

—¿Sabes que te digo? Si no te conociera, diría que estás haciendo todo lo posible por no ir a surtir el pedido que tu madre te pidió como un favor especial, sabes que no puede ir ni ella ni el papanatas del mensajero. —Su compañera de piso, Blancanieves, y mejor amiga, la veía reprendiéndola.

—Tú no lo entiendes —la joven se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos

—¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender? ¿Qué vas a ver al hombre más bestialmente sexy? —su blanquísima compañera se sentó a su lado, su larga y negra trenza le dio un pequeño golpe- Podría ir yo en tu lugar, solo es ir por su lista de productos y un pago, me sacri..

—Ni hablar —la rubia la tomo por la trenza y la insto a tumbarse con ella—, esto es mío, ya me las arreglare —miraba de reojo a su amiga—, tú no tienes nada que ir a hacer con él.

—¿Celosa? —Su amiga la veía sorprendida

—Pff—negó levantándose de golpe

— ese hombre tiene la arrogancia de un príncipe, todas las idiotas van tras él, no lo soporto, hace años que se hizo con la taberna de mí yaya, y se atrevió a llamar a su tugurio "La abuela". —La chica escupía las palabras, cada vez más molesta, rebuscaba en sus cajones eligiendo su conjunto de bragas y sostén, dejó caer el albornoz que cubría su cuerpo.

—Te quejas mucho, pero por lo que me cuentas, aguantó todos los peros que le pusieron y es uno de los clientes principales de tu fa…

—¡Basta! Lo que menos necesito es al abogado del diablo aquí — terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, sabía que tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, unos senos llenos, una cintura estrecha conjuntado con unas rellenas nalgas, si a eso le añadía sus piernas largas, la imagen era provocativa, se sabía sexy y le gustaba serlo.

Se enfiló al ropero, lo abrió, el verano era insoportable, así que eligió un pantalón corto blanco, un top en color rojo con mangas cortas de hombros desnudos, miró su imagen.

—¿Piensas ir así? —Su amiga la veía boquiabierta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —le contestaba mientras no paraba de ver el resultado, hizo una coleta que adorno con un listón carmesí.

—Si tanto te quejas de ese tipo — puntualizó— que te he visto ir a ver a clientes de tu familia, y nunca vas así, parece que...

—Guarda silencio, si lo que estás insinuando es que voy a provocarlo, te equivocas, yo no estoy interesada en él, nunca me ha gustado y dudo mucho que lo haga ahora, simplemente —se calzó unas sandalias tipo romano hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla—, tengo calor. —Se encogió de hombros.

Rei negó divertida.

—Algo me dice que tienes un calor que no tiene que ver con el clima y aún te niegas a aceptar, porque amiga, vas vestida para buscar batalla..., y vaya si la encontraras.

—Hazme un favor —tomo su bolso y una pequeña rebeca con capucha de encaje rojo—Vete a la mierda—con una sonrisa salió de su habitación y al momento se escuchó el portazo.

—Amiguita, por más que lo niegues, ese lobo te tiene enganchada, ¿y quién podría resistirse a él? —diciendo esto se fue de la habitación, riéndose de la suerte de su compañera de piso.

Trece años esperando por ella, Darien golpeaba furioso el saco de box, una patada alta, después una media a la altura de la cadera, un giro y otro golpe con su pie al saco, depositario de toda su frustración.

Su musculoso torso desnudo, empapado por el sudor, y el sobre esfuerzo que le llevaba por contenerse, lo mantenían en excesivo entrenamiento.

No ir tras aquella joven escurridiza que no se había ni siquiera molestado en mirarlo, hembra que despertaba su instinto primario de bestia en celo, la que lo llevaba a un estado de excitación continúa cada vez que la veía.

Un cambio en su rutina, comenzaba a alternar ahora patadas bajas, baile de torso y golpes de un lado al otro, cada uno preciso, furioso.

La luna llena lo obligaría a volver a esconderse, si no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Maldecía una y otra vez que precisamente ese día necesitara hacer el pedido y el pago, esperaba que enviaran al mensajero, su humor junto a su estado no le permitirían ser amable con nadie, y las mujeres, que los duendes lo perdonara, eran esos seres que al menor gruñido salían lloriqueando. Lo que menos necesitaba de la familia del objeto de sus deseos, era que siguieran considerándolo. Una bestia sin modales.

El día de hoy había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora de sus distribuidores, quería que fuera el officeboy, dejaría la puerta abierta y que lo encontrara ahí. No tenía pensado atender a nadie más. Le había pedido a Hansel, su gran amigo de la "Casita de Chocolate" que le buscara alguien que atendiera por este fin de semana la taberna.

Cansada de tocar una y otra vez la puerta del bar, carpeta en mano, decidió ir por la entrada de atrás, ese idiota, si sabía que tenía que atenderla, ¿Por qué no estaba al pendiente del negocio?.

Camino hacia la parte trasera del tugurio, tenía que admitir para sí y a regañadientes que ahora que esto se había convertido en una gran ciudad, la taberna era uno de los sitios más concurridos, de hecho era el más solicitado por excelencia. Lo mejor de la sociedad se reunía ahí para ir de copas.

Y a su familia le suponía una entrada muy cuantiosa, siendo ellos los únicos dueños y distribuidores de una empresa de productos alimenticios y bebidas. Era verdad lo que decía su compañera de piso, el negocio se mantenía gracias al imbécil que había comprado la taberna de la abuelita.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, su instinto le pedía irse, en el fondo, sabía muy bien porque lo evitaba, la ponía nerviosa, nunca había querido verlo a la cara, ya con sentir su mirada, inhalar su masculino aroma, y esa personalidad invasiva, fuerte, y dominante la hacían querer huir de él, se sentía en peligro continuo, era como si ella fuera un bocado, y francamente, en su fuero interno, se moría por ser devorada.

Por eso, lo rehuía, realmente había pensado pedirle a Blanca que fuera en su lugar, pero cuando su amiga y confidente, comenzó a insinuar todos los rasgos que ese hombre poseía, sintió una rabia surgir dentro de ella, sin saber por qué, tomó la ropa más provocativa que tenía y salió, ya ahora, se pegaba contra todos los muros. Temblaba, era la primera vez que estarían a solas, y no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Menos para que el primer encuentro a solas lo hicieran en el territorio de él, y encima con ropa que más que mujer de negocios, parecía ir pidiendo que le arrancara la ropa y le hiciera mil y un depravaciones gloriosamente sensuales.

Pensándolo bien, si le llamaba a su madre, se inventaba una enfermedad seguramente mandarían a alguien más, comenzó a buscar en su bolso el móvil, al no encontrarlo se rebusco en sus diminutos pantalones. Era verdad, eran tan cortos y entallados, que no podría haber entrado nada en alguna de sus bolsas.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición—comenzó a pasear de un lado al otro— ¡Tenía que olvidarme del puñetero móvil ahora! —veía la puerta mientras su paseo continuaba. —Esto, mi querida Serena te pasa por idiota, ahora afronta al tipo. Entras, cobras, tomas pedido y te vas, no hay más.

Avanzó dos pasos y como si hubiera un repelente a ella, dio tres más hacia atrás, se secó las manos en los mínimos pantalones, tomó la carpeta.

—Venga ya, este hombre no tiene nada de especial, lo has hecho cientos de veces— inhaló profundo, cerró los ojos cogió el manillar de la puerta y tiró hacia sí, avanzó, sumergiéndose a las penumbras que había en la guarida del lobo.

Hacia tantos años que no entraba a ese sitio, se sintió de pronto como la niña que alguna vez fue, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, salvo por la expansión, se había mantenido la decoración de forma metódica y cuidadosa, como si la aguardase, a cada paso que daba, se sentía invitada a seguir internándose.

—¿Hola? —su femenina voz irrumpió el silencio del recinto, nadie contestó. — Genial, sólo esto me faltaba —cruzó la cocina, por ahí se llegaba precisamente a la casa, todo había sido pensado para la comunidad de la abuela.

Comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta, y entró en el pasillo, a uno de los costados se encontraba la puerta del sótano, que actuaba como bodega, o por lo menos ella así lo recordaba, siguió avanzando, hasta llegar al salón, toda una decoración minimalista en colores negros, con un gusto elegante y masculino, inhalo el aroma que la atraía como las abejas a la miel, supo enseguida que no estaba sola, él estaba ahí.

—¿Hola? —Ninguna respuesta, siguió avanzando hasta que escucho jadeos, y golpes—. Genial tiene un club de la pelea —comenzó a acercarse hacía el punto donde el sonido era más fuerte, dispuesta a decirle tres cosas, sin embargo se detuvo, una figura alta golpeaba el saco sin piedad.

Se quedó paralizada por la visión, una cabellera negra peinada en una larga trenza se agitaba al ritmo de la cabeza del sujeto, que sin parar atacaba con puños y piernas un saco de box.

Una ancha y bien marcada espalda desnuda empapada, con gotas de sudor resbalando y cayendo en un trasero prieto, enfundado en un pantalón negro.

Serena estaba maravillada, la agilidad, fuerza y furia con que se movía la varonil figura la hicieron sentir por dentro que su temperatura se elevaba varios grados, que ganas de lamer cada gota de sudor, mojó sus labios con la lengua, sin perder detalle, repasándolo una y otra vez.

—¿Piensas quedarte admirando? — sin parar de moverse, saltar y golpear, la masculina voz la saco del aturdimiento—. Puedo hacer esto mismo sin ropa, así puedes apreciar mejor —se detuvo, respiró profundo.

La había sentido solo entrar en su casa, ese olor florar, y su esencia de mujer le llamaron desde lejos, tuvo que agredir, casi destrozar el saco para no saltar encima y clavarse profundo entre sus piernas.

Aún no era el momento.

Se giró poco a poco inspirando profundo, el sólo verla hizo que una erección comenzara a despertar rápidamente, Podía adivinar perfectamente las bragas que tenía y el sostén a juego que llevaba de colores claros, la muchacha no tenía idea de la fuerza de voluntad que estaba llamando a cada segundo, era tan fácil desnudarla, desgarrar su ropa y recrearse en esas curvas. Limpió su frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Yo.. yo.. —Serena lo miraba agitada, ¡Por todos los reinos! ¿De dónde había salido aquel adonis?—. Estoy aquí por ayudar a mi madre —sintió la mirada profunda, hambrienta. Como la recorría y se sintió pequeña. No le iba a permitir intimidación alguna, así que haciendo acopio de valor y tomando su pose de mujer segura continuó— Dime que es lo que necesitas, para que se te complazca—al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Escuchó un gruñido, sin saber por qué giró sobre sus talones tratando de llegar hacia la puerta, una mano más rápida alcanzo a frenarla, pegándola de frente a la pared, pudo sentir el aliento masculino, mientras dos fuertes brazos la encerraban, ocupando su espacio vital.

—Eso pequeña Serena —la voz masculina llego como una caricia en su oído— es muy fácil, soy un hombre de gustos sencillos y peticiones más aún. —Por primera vez la tenía tan cerca para él, no pudo evitar acariciar con un dedo el brazo femenino— Dime ¿realmente me vas a complacer? — cerrando con su enrome mano la estrecha cintura la pegó a su cadera, dejando que su erección se posará en su trasero dando un pequeño empujón. El jadeo que precedió lo hizo sonreír, ella no era inmune. Suya, su compañera.

—No me refería a eso —cerró los ojos mientras sentía como era abordada sin pudor, quería soltarse de sus manos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue elevar sus brazos y pegarlos a la pared con las palmas extendidas, mientras sentía un bulto en su culo—. Yo venía por tu pedido.

—¿Estás tú en la carta? —la firme mano subió poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos.

Serena nunca había sido tan consiente de ellos como en ese momento, mientras una humedad comenzaba a escurrir desde su interior.

—¿Dime puedo solicitarte a ti? —la nariz la rozaba. "Bésame" su mente rogaba.

—¡Suéltame! —La muchacha sentía los roces de la entrepierna masculina, incrédula le daba acceso a su cuello—. Yo no sé clase de mujer crees que soy-apenas susurró.

Una risa varonil brotó profunda.

—No te estoy tocando, de hecho tu bonito culo no ha parado de restregarse en mi entrepierna —se separó de ella a regañadientes— déjame la hoja de pedido, el cheque está en la barra. Vete ahora que tengo control.

La joven nunca agradeció tanto y a la vez, sintió tanta frustración como en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado? Un momento estaba sobre ella a punto de saltarle encima, y estaba segura deseando tomarla, y al otro se había alejado, echándola sin más. Iba a salir corriendo, sintiéndose humillada, cuando una fuerte mano la detuvo.

—Si vuelves a venir Serena, no me contendré —la dejó ir, viendo como su mujer huía, otro en su lugar se llamaría idiota, sin embargo, sabía que la semilla de la curiosidad, del peligro había sembrado en la muchacha. Solo rogaba que no fuera en esta luna llena, o no tendría piedad con ella.

Serena llegó con el corazón acelerado a su casa, pronto su madre le confirmo la llamada, un pedido surtido, la felicitación de su gran trabajo, y mientras tanto, lo recordaba constantemente, sintiendo la incomodad de una humedad recorrer su entrepierna, su cuerpo urgido. Ella no era una mujer inocente, demonios, la virginidad la había dejado ya dos veranos atrás, pero lo que había probado no le había gustado, prefería más su juguetito, pronta fue por su fiel vibrador de conejito, tenía una gran variedad, pero, este era su preferido, colocó las pilas, y probó que la velocidad máxima funcionará.

Pronto el zumbar de su mejor amigo, dejó claro que servía. Se encerró en su habitación. Sus gemidos se escucharon a través de la puerta, eso tenía que quitar el estado hambriento en que la habían dejado. ¿Cierto?.

—De verdad Cape, eres una estrecha, vamos a salir, nunca quieres y francamente yo estoy aburrida, me escape de casa de mi madrastra para vivir, y contigo parezco estar enclaustrada. Vamos—Rei rogaba una y otra vez, haciendo un mohín.

—No seré buena compañía de verdad —contestó Serena.

—Venga, vamos con Minako, siempre salimos y nos va bien —comenzó a tirar de ella, al final quizá si tenía razón, hacía mucho que no salía.

—Está bien, me cambio y vamos —fue a su habitación, lo cierto es que necesitaba salir de su casa, estaba ardiendo, había jugado toda la tarde con su consolador, y seguía igual de caliente, necesitaba olvidarse de lo sucedido aquella tarde. Oh terminaría suplicando al Tabernero que concluyera lo que había empezado— .Ya quisiera él.

Eligio esta vez un conjunto de lencería de satén rojo encendido, le fascinaba el color en su piel, le sentaba tan bien, y seleccionó un vestido entallado corto del mismo color, unas medias de rejilla negras y unos zapatos altos de tacón, se miró repasando cada curva.

—La madre que te pario, de verdad Cape, ¿estás en celo? —Rei la veía boquiabierta.

¿En celo? Si, definitivamente, necesitada por saciar el hambre de su cuerpo, decididamente se sentía ardiendo. Pero eso solo ella podía saberlo. Fingiendo no enterarse peino su rubia cabellera.

—Venga ya, si vamos a salir, siquiera que sea pisando fuerte, que vayan babeando a nuestro paso — salió de su habitación, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Minako, la tercera amiga había llegado.

—¿Listas para una noche de chicas? —la cantarina voz de la pelirroja hizo reír a las dos compañeras de habitación tomaron sus cosas y salieron dispuestas a pasar una gran noche.

—¡No! Definitivamente no pienso entrar ahí —Serena miraba horrorizada la propuesta de sus amigas, que ponían los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre que se propone venir aquí lo hechas a perder, cede un poco, además dicen que hoy no estará _"Donnolopuedoverporquésucarteraapesta"_ al parecer está enfermo y encontró un suplente, y me muero por verlo.—Lloriqueaba Rei.

—Ni hablar, entren ustedes —se cruzó de brazos indignada mirando a sus amigas— no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre, cada que me ve es..

—Ya, _"como si me desnudara con la mirada". _Siempre dices eso, y tediré algo, si no te dejas desnudarnosotras si —ambas mujeres laempujaron haciéndola entrar en elbar, se puso rígida al pisar el sitio,y con sus ojos comenzó a buscarlo,efectivamente no estaba ahí, sinquererlo, no dejaba de preocuparse.

¿Y si algo le había pasado?.

En la tarde se veía de perfecta salud, pero, quizás se había hecho algún tipo de daño con los saltos y puñetazos que daba. Alguien debería asegurarse que estaba bien.

Pero, definitivamente ella no lo haría. No señor, no estaba tan loca.

Mordiendo los labios decidió quedarse un rato. Finalmente él no se enteraría de esta visita, y así no sentiría que traicionaba a la abuela. La noche transcurría, su mirada siempre estaba situada en la puerta y en la barra, a cada minuto una ansiedad se asentaba en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba verlo, su sentido común le decía que no se preocupara, pero él corazón latía intenso. ¿Y si estaba muy grave?. Se levantó de la mesa, la decisión estaba tomada y no importaba lo que dijeran, alguien tenía que asegurarse que ese hombre estuviera bien, y no necesitara ayuda. Después de todo, los buenos vecinos veían los unos por los otros. Una regla de su familia.

—Llamó a mi madre, ahora vengo—le avisó a Minako que estaba bebiendo un Martini, su amiga asintió.

Salió a la oscura noche, cuidando que nadie la viera, fue a la parte trasera, temblando tomó el pomo de la puerta, maldijo, estaba cerrado.

Solo pedía a los dioses que siguiera la trampilla del salón, llegó pronta a la zona, comenzó a buscar en la ventana y sonrió, habían pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle. Saltó con cuidado y estuvo dentro de la casa.

Todo era obscuridad, se bajó su vestido, y comenzó a avanzar, la habitación estaba vacía, de repente se sintió tonta, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?, sin embargo siguió buscando. Sin saber por qué sus pasos la llevaron al sótano, bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Se adentró en la bodega, sorprendida de lo enorme que era, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una jaula al fondo, una especie de celda enorme, una habitación con todas las comodidades. ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso ahí?. Avanzó sin entender, horrorizada, ¿Quién podría en esta época tener prisioneros?.

—Te advertí de las consecuencias de venir, ¿verdad Serena? —la voz detrás de ella la sorprendió, se giró y lo vio ocultó entre las sombras, como un depredador al acecho, sus

ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad—Tientas demasiado y no creo poder.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —la muchacha señaló la celda, mientras la presencia se cernía sobre su persona, paso a paso ganando terreno, mientras sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar.

—Eso, como tú lo dices, es mi hogar por los próximos ocho días—llegó a ella tratando de contenerse— ¿Qué haces aquí Sere?—inhaló su aroma. Bien sabía su corazón que había rogado que la muchacha no fuera en esos días, estaba a punto de confinarse en su celda, y por todos los reinos, que ella iba a permanecer ahí. Su erección comenzó a despertar.

La rubia mujer evadiendo su mirada, se sentía incapaz de ver su rostro, sintiendo la apabulladora presencia, cerró los ojos, lamió los labios, mientras era atraída suavemente hacía él. Sin poder evitar la atracción innegable que sentía, como si fuera la tierra a la luna, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—Dijeron que no podías trabajar en estos días, tuviste que contratar a alguien, y pensé que..

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? —La acercó solo un poco, su voz gruesa y ronca, mientras su nariz rozaba su mejilla, su mandíbula. La necesitaba, le urgía tenerla.

—No, en realidad. —El olor masculino la impregno entera, trago saliva, su boca estaba seca, sintiendo además un dolor en su bajo vientre, y sus pechos hinchados necesitados.

—Estoy en celo Serena —la pegó en ese momento a él, para que sintiera la erección en su vientre- si no me emparejo, puedo ser peligroso—lamió el pabellón de su oído—llevo trece años esperando por ti, lo sabes, lo sientes, tu cuerpo responde ¿verdad? —tomó su rostro en su mano, gruño al ver que la chica seguía evitando su mirada, enfrentarlo y con eso, la realidad de ambos. Negó—. No puedes aplazar por más tiempo lo inevitable, ¿lo sabes?

La muchacha jadeo al sentir las expertas manos en sus nalgas, como la pegaba aún más, y la levantaba de puntillas.

—No.. yo no —trató de detenerlo, sus manos trataron de poner distancia con el cuerpo masculino, pero al entrar en contacto con él, una ola de deseo la embargó, lamió sus labios, nunca había se había sentido tan caliente como con ese hombre, estaba segura que a esas altura sus bragas ya estaban empapadas, la realidad era simple.

Lo necesitaba.

—Vete —poco a poco la soltó, entrando en su celda sin mirar atrás—, regresa cuando estés preparada para enfrentarme y entregarte a mí, sólo te pido algo: no me hagas esperar por más años —sin verla comenzó a avanzar, odiando cada momento en que se alejaba, pero quería que lo viera a la cara, no más evasiones, la necesitaba entera, que lo mirara por primera vez como lo que era. Su lobo, suyo por toda la eternidad.

La rubia joven no sabía cómo actuar, la libertad de nuevo se presentaba, miró hacía donde sabía que estaba la entrada, después a él, la decisión era sencilla.

Escuchó el chasquido de la celda cerrarse, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una vez más pasaría solo la luna llena, aullando y desgarrando su garganta por ella. "Menudo idiota estoy hecho, la he dejado irse dos veces, nunca más querrá venir o estar a solas conmigo", negaba una y otra vez, mientras se quitaba la fina camisa.

—Es la segunda vez que me echas.—La voz femenina lo hizo girarse y mirarla, ella pegaba a la puerta de la celda, dentro, encerrada con él

—No sé cómo tomarme tus palabras y tus acciones, me quieres pero no me quieres, ¿Qué tengo que pensar uh?

Darien en dos zancadas estaba sobre ella besándola con hambre, con todo el deseo contenido por trece largos y horrorosos años, tomó las frágiles muñecas elevándolas por encima de la cabeza, separándose sólo un momento.

—Mírame, mírame bien —la voz ronca necesitada pedía la confrontación.

Serena elevó su rostro admirando la belleza endiabladamente masculina, descubriendo en ese hombre todos los atributos que siempre había anhelado en cualquiera.

—Que ojos más grandes tienes —él sonrió, la primera vez se veían como hombre y mujer, su hembra por fin lo estaba reconociendo.

—Para verte mejor —la volvió a besar solo un momento, mientras las manos la iban explorando. Ella detuvo una de ellas, la midió con la suya.

—Que manos más grandes tienes —el volvió a besarla y sin pudor acarició un seno lo apretó y masajeó, sus dedos encontraron el pezón.

—Son para tocarte mejor —comenzó a morderla suavemente.

Maravillada ante las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Inició su propio recorrido, la piel cálida suave, exudando un aroma viril, deliciosamente seductor.

—Oh —jadeó—. Que boca más... grande tienes

La risa masculina broto, la volvió a tener cara a cara. Pego su frente a la suya.

—Para comerte, en toda la extensión de la palabra, mejor Serena —le sonrió, tomando una pequeña mano la llevo a su entrepierna— tengo cosas mucho más grandes que son todas para que te sientas mejor, y no te vayas nunca —se aseguró que sintiera su erección—. La pregunta es, ¿Quieres que te devore dulce Caperucita?

La muchacha lo beso, sintiendo el duro miembro en su mano, acariciando una y otra vez mientras no paraban de mirarse a los ojos.

—Te aseguro que no vas a ganar nada viéndome, me tienes aquí, y por todo lo sagrado, desde esta tarde no he parado de pensar en ti, en esto que me has hecho sentir, yo... —guardó silencio cuando la mano exploradora comenzó a jugar con la tela de sus bragas, apretando su centro—. Creo que estoy muy necesitada de que me devores.

—Desvergonzada —contestó Darien sonriendo, se alejó solo un momento, con manos expertas le quito el vestido besando cada asomo de piel, la visión más sensual y erótica estaba cubierta con un conjunto rojo, el lobo negó

—Muy mala idea, este color me mata —sus manos tomaron los redondos senos, retirando el fino satén, descubriendo dos esferas perfectas coronadas con unos rosados pezones.

Un gruñido de la garganta masculina fue lo único que se escuchó antes de un gemido de Serena, que sintió la hambrienta boca demandando la sensible zona, se sujetó con fuerza de los barrotes, sintió el momento que su prenda cayó al suelo, mientras al lengua jugaba con su cima. Pronto la boca comenzó a alternar las caricias.

—Tienes unas tetas deliciosas —las juntó hasta pegar los pezones, lamiéndolos al mismo tiempo sin parar de verla.

—Tengo cosas más ricas que quizá quieras probar —la muchacha tenía el rostro echado hacia atrás jadeando retorciéndose del placer— pero si te quedas un rato ahí, no me quejare.

Succionó un pezón hasta asegurarse de verlo erecto soltó los pechos, sonriendo.

—Preciosa, esa invitación tan abierta no la puedo dejar esperar—cayendo de rodillas besando y lamiendo encontró su ombligo, lo lamió y mordió, para seguir bajando y encontrarse con las rojas bragas, su mirada todo el tiempo en ella—. Mírame Serena

La muchacha lamió los labios y encontró su mirada.

—Di mi nombre. —El rostro masculino estaba dejándole sentir su aliento. ¿Maldito sea, en que momento iba a pasar a la acción?—Di mi nombre Sere —un beso en su pubis, la joven necesitaba atención y ese pedazo de arrogante no se la daba.

—Dilo, necesito que lo digas, reconóceme como lo que soy.

—Puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo, "Da-rien" —tragó saliva tratando de quitarse las bragas. Lo necesitaba, por todos los infiernos que lo hacía y no tenía tiempo para andar pensando en nombres, si él tenía el celo, anda que ella estaba siendo arrasada por una ola de calor infernal, que la abrazaba y derretía.

—No —la tomó de las muñecas—,sube tus manos preciosa, sujétate bien, porque te aseguro que hoy gritaras mi nombre, y te olvidaras del tuyo —dicho esto sobre la fina tela comenzó a devorarla, la fricción y la frustración iban a partes iguales, lo quería sin nada entre ellos, pero sentirlo así la dejó maravillada, sobre todo el no apartar la vista. Darien le hacia el amor incluso con los ojos.

Poco a poco descubrió el cuerpo femenino, iba desnudando la cadera de la última prenda, un pubis rubio, su pequeño triángulo dorado y rizado, hicieron que la boca se hiciera agua, complacido, con dos dedos abrió sus pliegues.

—Eres hermosa, deliciosa —se acercó y la olió— este olor me ha vuelto loco por años, no me cansaré de él —comenzó a devorarla, lamió cada rincón de los labios vaginales, probando el delicioso sabor que se había escondido en cada pequeño hueco, elevó una de las piernas femeninas a su hombro para tener mejor acceso.

La joven se aferró con más fuerza a los barrotes de la celda, sintiendo la curiosa lengua paladeando cada rincón, debería sentir vergüenza por estar tan expuesta, pero no existía pudor con ese hombre, su ternura al irla recorriendo en los sitios más íntimos habían roto cualquier duda.

Un dedo la invadió haciendo que gimiera suavemente, sentía la mirada penetrante de él, se obligó a verlo de nuevo, mientras la lengua encontraba el delicioso botón, que tímido, se había escondido entre los pétalos femeninos que lo guardaban cual capullo, breves lengüetadas comenzaron a llevarla a un estado de calentura máxima, jadeando gimiendo, y sintiendo una nueva invasión. un segundo dedo se abría camino en la húmeda hendidura.

Pronto fue atrapado el pequeño clítoris en los labios varoniles, que con sus dedos, hábilmente encontró la pequeña zona interior de su mujer, y presionando suavemente una y otra vez, alternándolo con succiones en su centro, las caricias comenzaron a llevar al delirio a su compañera.

—¡Darien, para ahora! —Serena trataba de retirarlo sintiendo la corriente en su cuerpo, como se iba acumulando, esto realmente iba a ser muy grande.

—Ni hablar, dámelo quiero tus jugos —un nuevo dedo estirándola presionando, la succión se hizo mayor, y la mujer no pudo hacer más que perderse en un abismo de placer, estallando en un orgasmo que la hizo gritar desesperada el nombre de su amante.

Con su lengua recogió las aguas que como un torrente escurrían por los tiernos muslos, dejándola reposar, extasiado ante el sabor. Sabía que sería deliciosa, y no se había equivocado, pronto estaba comenzando una nueva escaramuza en su interior.

—No más, te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti —Serena comenzaba a lloriquear— por favor, hazlo.

El lobo se puso de pie, negó. Sin dejar de torturarla con sus dedos incursionando a un ritmo deliciosamente tortuoso, la beso largo, bajo a sus pezones, lamió uno y la encaró.

—Tienes que estar segura, una vez comenzado no voy a parar, serás mía en todos los aspectos, mi mujer. Y llevarás mi marca.

—Tú, Bestia inhumana, ¿Me pides que lo piense cuando no paras de estar con tus dedos dentro de mí?—lo besó con hambre gimiendo—Te juro por mi vida que si no haces algo ahora, y a algo me refiero a follarme ya mismo, me largo, y ni compañera, ni trece años ni...

—Calla Sere, calla —la cargó sin problema instándola a que lo abrazara de la cadera con sus piernas, la llevo a la cama, de pulcras y finas sabanas moradas, la dejó caer admirando el contraste de la tela sobre la nívea piel.

Tomó una pierna, acarició la larga extensión. Quitándole el zapato y la fina media, lamiendo cada zona desnuda, para repetir los mismos cuidados hacia la otra. Fascinado recorriéndola entera.

Para Serena fue la gloria, no había zona de su cuerpo que no fuera venerada por la hambrienta boca, pero ella necesitaba algo más, sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo hambriento. Si él continuaba besando cada trozo, se volvería loca.

—¿Qué haces Sere? —un asombrado y satisfecho Darien trataba de detener a la muchacha, que se había levantado y comenzaba a desabrochar los vaqueros.

—En vista que te piensas deleitar en conocerme entera, creo que no estas siendo justo— abrió el pantalón bajo el zip. Sorprendida se encontró con una enorme erección, que orgullosa la esperaba.

—Yo creo que esto no me va a caber entero —ella lo miró segura de sí.

—Preciosa te voy a enseñar todo lo que puedes hacer —la recostó y comenzó de nuevo las caricias en su vulva, su lengua comenzó a poseerla sin tregua, acompañada este vez de los tres dedos invasivos y curiosos, que prontos encontraron la deliciosa zona.

—No, no otra vez eso —la joven se retorcía de placer gritando sin parar, sintiendo las caricias internas y como su clítoris era poseído por la boca, demandado por la lengua, pronto estaba montando desenfrenada los dedos— Darien ahora, lo quiero ya por favor, te lo suplico, te creo, te creo.

—¿Tomaste entonces la decisión pequeña Serena? —la lengua remoloneaba incansable, disfrutaba verla desesperada, suplicando por él, así, de esta manera la necesitaba sentir y escuchar, verla retorcerse en su cama, definitivamente era su sueño hecho realidad.

—Suficiente —la muchacha se retiró sin que él lo esperara, lo empujo tirándolo en el suelo—Trece años dijiste ¿verdad? —la visión de la belleza femenina lo dejó atontado, mientras ella subía a horcajadas en él— no sé tú, pero llevo esperándote todo el día, si piensas prolongar más los trece años… —tomó en su mano el duro miembro y sin más lo clavo poco a poco en su interior.

—Quería prepararte para mí —un tirón más y estaba entero en ella—Serena eres deliciosa.

—Bésame —la muchacha comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se perdían ambos en un beso carnal. Darien la tomo por las nalgas para hacer presión. Esa mujer era una ninfa.

—Estas apretada y empapada —contempló el cuerpo que se ofrecía a él, sonriendo satisfecho. Era suya, por fin era suya, tan estrecha y caliente por dentro, tomándolo entero, empapada y preparada.

—Calla por una vez —lo besó gimiendo recibiendo la dura tranca que se enterraba entre sus piernas, y ella necesitaba más del duro falo, comenzó un ritmo más fuerte, subiendo y bajando, lloriqueando ante la deliciosa sensación que bombeaba en su interior.

—Dame las tetas en la boca, no quieres que hable mantenme entretenido —ella obedeció, los tomó en sus manos y ofreció los redondos senos, con las cimas hambrientas por el toque de su amante, y este no se dejó esperar, su boca tomo el pezón, mientras las manos la asieron por la cintura, y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la cabalgada en la joven.

Un nuevo orgasmo se catapulto en su compañera, siendo aferrada al duro miembro, hasta haber recuperado parte de su lucidez, sorpresivamente seguía hambrienta, quería más, y por supuesto él se lo daría.

Se levantó y colocándose en cuatro patas le ofreció la visión más decadente que hubiese imaginado, con sus finos dedos abrió sus pliegues y el dedo anular comenzó a acariciar la pequeña perla rozada.

Darien hambriento, se abalanzó directo a devorarla, pero la pierna femenina lo detuvo del pecho.

—Ni lo sueñes, esto no es entre tu lengua y yo. Trae aquí tu gorda verga y clávala profundo, deja tu marca por todos los cielos, la necesito, te necesito. Ya no puedo negarlo, siempre has sido tú. Hazlo ya.

El lobo reconoció el llamado de su consorte, se cernió sobre ella, de una estocada la invadió. Bajó hasta su cuello, su caninos se hicieron más grandes, para ella no sería doloroso, comenzó a salir y entrar de forma profunda y enloquecedora, pronto Serena estaba gritando en éxtasis, y ahí mordió, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre con el delicioso de ella, la saliva de él, comenzó a segregar la curación para la herida, mientras la unión de ambos, como cada apareamiento entre un hombre lobo y su esposa se llevaba a cabo.

Sere levantó el trasero, sintió la deliciosa mordida mientras seguía bombeando su hombre, sintió el vínculo generarse en ella, el hambre desesperada y descarnada, el embrujo de la luna llena, la sed de ser poseída y poseer, ahora entendía por qué cada mes ocurría lo mismo, y la deliciosa tranca que se clavaba profundo, sanándola, alimentándola.

—Adoro tu polla, ¡clávate más duro ahora! —lo miró, estaba lista por llegar a un delicioso final y él se iría con ella.

—Y yo tu coño —lamió la herida, y comenzó la batalla final, se elevó admirando al visión decadente de sus redondas nalgas abiertas para él, como su verga entraba y salía dentro de la vagina, que chorreaba, el charco de la sabana era la deliciosa muestra del placer de su mujer.

Cada empuje los estaba llevando al culmen del placer más perfecto que ninguno hubiese sentido, la unión de ambos cuerpos en armonía absoluta, entregándose no solo al deseo, sino a lo que el destino había marcado hacía tanto tiempo.

—¡DARIEN! —gritó Serena entregándose a su orgasmo sintiendo su cuerpo desbordarse en una cascada de placer infinita.

—¡MIA! —el rugido de posesión del lobo resonó más allá del sótano, cimbrando las paredes, llegaba al punto álgido de su clímax, se derramó en ella, aferrándola dejándose caer sobre su compañera.

Pronto con cuidado cayó de costado, y con ternura infinita la giró para acurrucarla en su pecho, ella aún jadeante y sudorosa lo miró realmente.

—Siempre fuiste tú —lo miraba con sus ojos ámbar, mientras lo acariciaba.

—Así es —él sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no me reclamaste antes?—La joven se elevó buscando respuestas en los ojos negros.

—No funciona conmigo así Sere, eras una niña cuando te conocí, yo un lobo solitario, ¿entiendes lo que significaba conocerte con esa edad?—la atrajo y la besó— tenías que entregarte, darte cuenta que yo era para ti. Pero te esforzaste en huir, no me veías a la cara. Tu evasión me decía que no estabas lista para esto.

—Y ¿habrías esperado por más tiempo? —ella lo veía incrédula, mientras él acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oído— me pude haber enamorado de otro.

—No —la miró y le sonrió cálido—te dejé probar tu sexualidad con otro—la joven sintió que un rubor la recorría, trato de evadirlo pero no se lo permitió—. No Sere, yo no te voy a pedir pureza cuando no soy nada de eso. Cuando reconocí en ti mi compañera todo cambió. Hoy en éste momento, aquí, por fin me has reconocido como lo que soy, lo que pasó antes de mí, no me interesa, no eras tú. Eras una mujer que exploraba el mundo, y a la que yo le enseñare a vivirlo.

—Y ¿Ahora?

—Ahora preciosa, tenemos una luna llena que nos reclamara en una fiebre de pasión, te haré el amor sin piedad alguna, te has unido a mí, estoy en celo, y más te vale estar lista para todo lo que viene.

Ella sonrió, lamió los labios y lo besó largo, entregándose entera.

Darien pronto estaba sobre ella.

—Si pretendes preguntarme, si te hubiera dejado ir, mi respuesta es sí, y hubiera hecho la campaña de cacería más agresiva, porque no iba a esperar otro año más —su boca encontró la de ella— te amoldas tan bien a mí.

Una semana de placer interminable pasó para los recién casados, que consumidos por la magia de la luna llena, se perdieron el uno en el otro, entregados al emparejamiento que les era exigido.

La celda se abrió, dejando salir a la pareja. Serena decidió que hablaría con su madre acerca del nuevo miembro de la familia. Pero antes, iría a su piso, y hablaría con BlancaNieves para que encontrase una nueva compañera de habitación.

Ambos tomados de la mano entraron en el pequeño apartamento. En la mesa una carta.

—Es de Rei —lo miró sin entender, él dio el espacio necesario.

_**Querida Serena:**_

_**Estoy segura que estas bien. Aunque no lo creas fui testigo del momento en que entraste en la ventana del "Arrogante Insoportable". Tu ausencia me dice que te estás divirtiendo. Yo siento alegría por ti, y deseo con todo mi corazón, que vivas el sueño que todas las chicas nos merecemos.**_

_**Me he tenido que ir, mi madrastra ha comenzado de nuevo su caza contra mí, y no tengo ganas de que nadie me moleste. Me han hablado, que a las afueras del reino, hay un sitio ideal para una chica como yo.**_

_**Espera noticias prontas.**_

_**Con cariño.**_

_**Blancanieves.**_

—Así que con esto ¿te entretenías cuando no estabas conmigo? —Darien apareció con el vibrador de conejito en su mano. La chica olvido al momento la carta—Ven aquí.

Serena comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, nerviosa y deseosa, lo conocía, una semana le había dejado claro lo pecaminoso, caliente y decadente de ese hombre.

Y con su conejito en mano, estaba plenamente consciente que iban a estar sin descansar mínimo lo que restaba de la recién nacida tarde.

Pronta estuvo en la puerta de la entrada, pero una mano grande, masculina evitó su huida.

—Volvemos a estar donde el comienzo Caperucita —la energía magnética que ejercía ese hombre la recorrió. No había marcha atrás, la giró para quedar frente a frente

—. Te voy a follar preciosa, pero antes —le mostró el juguete.

—Ten piedad —susurró mientras era llevaba a la habitación y ahogando un gemido quiso morir en ese momento, en su cama, se hallaban todos los juguetitos que había comprado.

Esa tarde los gemidos, la risa, y gruñidos de un joven matrimonio, espantaron al silencio del lugar.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2 Blancanieves

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Ailin Skye (MULTIAUTOR). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Erase una vez…**

**.**

**N/A: antes de que lean les aviso que es una historia de 3. Caperucita roja, BlancaNieves y Pinocho así que tienes que esperar ajjajaja saludos…**

**Blancanieves**

**Argumento**

Huyendo de nuevo de su madrastra Blancanieves hace caso a la recomendación de su amiga y decide internarse en el Bosque Encantado hasta llegar a la Mina abandonada de los Siete Enanos. Su sorpresa será encontrar una mansión y en ella a un jardinero sensual que está dispuesto a cuidar de ella de diversas y deliciosas formas. Los siete enanos por fin encuentran la visita de una mujer inesperada, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerla su compañera la introducirán en un mundo de placer, seducción y sensualidad sin fin hasta que ella pueda aceptar a los siete como una unidad total.

Después de la muerte de su padre, la relación con su madrastra era pésima. La mujer, una belleza aún a su edad, seguía celosa de su hijastra, y en lo que la huérfana lloraba el luto, la madre se la pasaba horas en su espejo mágico, preguntando una y otra vez si era la más bella del reino.

El espejo tenía una maldición, la verdad solamente decía, por lo tanto cuando anunció que su hijastra era la más bella, la mujer no pudo contener la ira, por lo que en venganza trato de humillarla, haciendo que vistiera harapos y fuera su sirvienta personal. La muchacha no fue presentada en sociedad, la única amiga que llegó a tener fue Caperucita Roja.

Cuando la belleza de su hijastra se hizo más presente, decidió que la mejor humillación para la joven era casarla con el cazador, fiel sirviente de su difunto esposo, y un hombre regordete, entrado en años y de mente estrecha, que seguramente no permitiría que nadie conociera a la que hoy por hoy, competía con su belleza. Blancanieves, al enterarse del infortunio que le esperaba, y ayudada por su "prometido" escapó esa misma noche, con la consigna de nunca más volver a la casa familiar, pues el cazador, ni estaba para los trotes del matrimonio, y veía a la joven como su hija.

La muchacha tomó sus ahorros, llamó a su mejor amiga, y pronto ambas estaban viviendo en un pequeño piso.

Por tres años vivió en total libertad sin ser molestada, realmente lo único que no había conocido era un buen mozo que la ayudara a vivir los placeres del noviazgo, ni un solo beso había entregado. Pero, la realidad, es que no había ninguno que llamara su atención, aún no sabía que buscaba, estaba segura que cuando lo encontrará lo sabría, el problema era que tardaba mucho en llegar.

Su llegada a la nueva vida, la amistad con Rei y Minako el Hada Azul, la hicieron darse cuenta de la cárcel en que había vivido, pronto aprendió que le encantaba el chocolate, trasnochar, y adoraba el patito vibrador que su mejor amiga le había regalado.

"Mira, una cosa es ser Virgen y otra no darle gusto al cuerpo, yo no tengo amantes, pero mi experiencia dice que estos serán tus mejores amigos". Esas habían sido las palabras de Caperucita, después de regalarle un patito bombero.

Al inicio estaba reacia a usarlo, pero pronto la curiosidad le pudo y se hizo asidua al juego individual y placentero que tenía para ella sola.

Desgraciadamente la felicidad y la paz no siempre se quedan con nosotros, la madrastra, enterándose de la desobediencia del cazador, y la huida de la adorable muchacha, la había buscado por cielo mar y tierra, sin embargo nunca se le había ocurrido que la prófuga se hallaba a unos pocos kilómetros de su hogar.

Cuando le llegó la noticia, pronta fue a buscarla y exigirle regresar, a lo que su hijastra se negó rotundamente, escapando una vez más de ella.

Minako, el hada azul, su segunda mejor amiga, fue la que le propuso ir a la mina abandonada, propiedad de los "Siete enanos", al parecer hacía tanto tiempo que nadie vivía en esa zona que no la buscarían ahí, y sería el lugar ideal para ocultarse, mientras ideaban la forma de deshacerse de una vez por todas de la odiosa bruja que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

Al llegar a la mina, la joven se quedó asombrada por la magnificencia del sitio y por la gran mansión que estaba a un costado de la misma, nunca había visto tanta riqueza en un mismo lugar unida, formando un paisaje único para la vista.

Nadie pasaba por ese camino abandonado y era una verdadera lástima. La verja era de madera con incrustaciones de gemas, y lo mejor, estaba abierta de par en par sin la más mínima seguridad.

Maravillada comenzó a avanzar, sin notar como era observada por un par de ojos azules, con un telescopio.

Una mujer en la mina, ¿Qué hacía ahí?. Cambió la lente, enfocando la imagen, para asegurarse que no fuera una visión. La figura observaba en total fascinación. La alta figura de la joven, con un vestido amarillo de tela delgada, dejando que se transparentaran las bragas, y mostrando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

—Déjame verte preciosa —el dueño de los ojos azules con voz emocionada suplicaba—Di que serás tú la que saque de la miseria este lóbrego lugar.

Como si lo hubiese escuchado se giró la aludida, una piel más blanca que la nieve, ojos azules profundos, de una belleza delicada y cautivadora, y una figura femenina. Todos los atributos que podían haber suplicado a las estrellas los reyes, esta los tenía, y estaba en esa casa. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El plan rápidamente se formó en su mente.

—Bienvenida a casa, pequeña Blancanieves—satisfecho con el apelativo que le encontró, se alejó del aparato. Había mucho por hacer y en muy poco tiempo—. Por fin estas en el hogar.

La joven siguió avanzando, aún no creía estar en ese sitio, el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta y el golpe del tacón a cada paso que daba en los adoquines, eran lo único que rompía el pacifico silencio. Iba caminando por un empedrado admirando el jardín celosamente cuidado. Minako le había jurado que no habitaba nadie el lugar, quizá había trabajadores que se encargaban de tan ardua faena. De repente lo vio.

Un hombre cargaba un saco al hombro, aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que pudo admirarlo todo lo que quiso,

Alto, complexión atlética, vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes, ya sucia por el trabajo que hacía, pegada a un duro y firme pecho, de fuertes brazos, enfundado a un pantalón vaquero que cubría unas duras piernas.

—Me morí y estoy en el cielo —El tipo era todo lo que habría soñado, destilaba virilidad por cada uno de los poros, y la joven no pudo hacer más que responder al llamado más primario y antiguo del ser humano.

Sintió que un calor devorador encendía su cuerpo, su respiración se agitaba al ver al flexible cuerpo masculino trabajar en la tierra, mientras el de ella despertaba en totalidad a una sexualidad abrumadora—. Patito hoy tenemos una cita— tragó saliva.

La boca seca, pupilas dilatadas, y bragas mojadas, si, definitivamente tendría que correr a saciar el calentamiento que se había anidado en su cuerpo, y por fin, ya tenía un hombre hecho realidad para poder fantasear. Pero, primero lo primero.

—Ehh, Hola —se acercó cuidando de no pisar el césped, no quería que el maestro jardinero se enfadara—¿Tú trabajas aquí?

El adonis se giró sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. Limpió su sudor de la frente, miró el cielo como si no la hubiese escuchado, después asintió con un rubor en su masculino y hermoso rostro.

—¿Sabes si me puedo quedar por unos días?, me han dicho que hay muchas habitaciones, y quizá necesiten ayuda los dueños de este lugar, para mantener limpia la casa, no me sentirán lo prometo, seré invisible —no paraba de admirarlo, era guapísimo y sus ojos azules parecían lunas llenas con neblina.

"Cape y Estrella, se me han empapado las bragas de ver a este espécimen".

Su cabello azabache peinado al descuido le daba un aire interesante, parecía tímido, o bien no le gustaba hablar con extraños.

"Háblame quiero escuchar tu voz".

Se acercó un poco más, necesitaba asegurarse de que no era una ilusión óptica, tanta perfección masculina no era creíble.

El apolíneo jardinero, viendo que ella se acercaba dio dos pasos atrás, y más ruborizado que antes asintió señalando hacia la gran mansión. Con un bufido frustrado la joven entendió el mensaje, era lógico, ella tan normal, seguro que no quería ni conocerla.

Pero francamente era una falta de educación no querer siquiera saludar, lo miró, hizo un mohín, y avanzó por el camino de piedras hasta llegar a su futuro hogar, la puerta tenía imágenes talladas delicadamente acompañada de delicadas piedras preciosas, a los rayos de sol daban un toque mágico a la entrada, mil y un arco iris la recibieron.

Empujó el portal, si por fuera era todo lujo, por dentro, la decoración tenía un gusto exquisito, el hall de entrada era una obra de arte, nunca había visto tanto esplendor unido a un arte muy elaborado. Dejó su maleta, llevada por la curiosidad comenzó a conocer el lugar que la mantendría fuera del alcance de su Madrastra.

Llegó al salón, los colores marfiles eran lo destacable. Un gran ventanal dejaba ver los jardines, fue directa a buscar al David jardinero, podría verlo sin ningún problema.

—Bonito lugar ¿verdad? —una voz masculina la asustó, se giró pronta, y ahí estaba. El lamible jardinero, recargado en uno de los pilares sonriéndole. Un momento, ¿Su cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás?. ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de camisa por una negra?.

—Sí, es hermoso —la joven se mantenía en la ventana, al final daba igual como había llegado, por todos los cielos, la voz más deliciosamente masculina pertenecía a ese macho, y lo tenía para ella enterito. Definitivamente las bragas chorreaban.

—Permíteme mostrarte la mansión, esperó que te quedes bastante tiempo. —Moviéndose cual felino se retiró del pilar y se acercó a ella, sus ojos azules la recorrieron como si fuera un bocadillo, y lejos de sentirse intimidada, respondió de igual manera, "Estas para comerte. Patito, patito hoy vamos a jugar mucho ratito".

Ella asintió mientras sentía la potencia viril que se le acercaba, no era baja de estatura, pero por primera vez se sintió diminuta, ni con zapatos de tacón evitaba tener que levantar el rostro para encarar a su interlocutor, y lo que tampoco pudo evitar fue ser atraída por él.

—Po-po —tragó saliva— po-po—lamió sus labios mientras era estrechada en los brazos masculinos, sintiendo el muro de carne y huesos que la recibía y que feliz su propio cuerpo se amoldaba a el— ¿por dónde vas a comenzar a mostrarme la casa?

—Por aquí mismo —y sin más tomó sus labios, la lengua masculina recorrió de forma sensual la comisura de la boca femenina, instándola a que le diera paso, y está atendió la petición, suavemente se fue entregando a la caricia, sintiendo como era encerrada en un abrazo, y el cuerpo duro de él, contra el suave y blando de ella— sí, un buen lugar para comenzar.

Serena nunca había sentido arder la sangre como en ese momento, el beso destilaba sensualidad, no era dueña de su ser, no sentía vergüenza, ni siquiera se sentía ofendida, era como si toda la vida lo hubiera conocido, como si fuera correcto lo que estaba pasando con ese desconocido que le tenía pegada a la ventana, mientras ambas lenguas luchaban por dominarse y conocerse.

Las fuertes manos tomaron su trasero masajeando, ella jadeó sintió gotear su entrepierna, mientras su vientre ahuecaba una protuberancia que se frotaba contra ella. Las respiraciones de ambos eran aceleradas, sintió una caricia en sus pechos, el gruñido de él al tomar el pezón, y el gemido de ella cuando una fuerte pierna se colocó en medio de sus muslos, y se rozaba contra la zona más necesitada.

Apretó el prieto trasero, si él tocaba ella tenía el derecho. Por primera vez le pasaba algo así y tonta no iba a ser, no iba a desperdiciar un segundo de ese momento. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, su redonda cadera fue aferrada y obligada a restregarse en el muslo que la atormentada, sin alejarse del beso hambriento que compartían.

Jadeante, caliente y excitada se dejó llevar por un clímax delicioso, gimiendo en los labios de su compañero de besos. Poco a poco fue liberada, se miraron a los ojos, aún nublados por la pasión.

—Este es el salón —tomó en sus manos su rostro, beso su frente—shhh pequeña, sube las escaleras y elige tu habitación, todas están libres y esperando por ti —una sonrisa de lado, deliciosamente pecaminosa fue dibujada en la de su jardinero.

Asintió, tratando de recuperarse, sintiendo sus labios hinchados se separó totalmente de él, bajó la mirada y vio un surco de humedad en la pierna que montó hacia nada, pronto un rubor la recorrió.

—Yo, no creas que yo —trataba de disculparse, por todos los cielos, ella era virgen y se había portado como gata en celo sin más.

—No ha pasado nada de lo que tengas que juzgarte, sube y elige tu habitación —le sonrió y besó su mano. Ah estaba brutalmente enamorada. Exageradamente caliente, ese beso y lo que había venido a continuación, la habían dejado ardiendo, una mirada discreta la hizo darse cuenta que su nuevo amigo sufría los mismos efectos—No te angusties, todo está bien

Y de esa manera fue instada a abandonar el salón tomar su maleta y subir las escaleras.

Era difícil decidir cuál sería su habitación, contó cerca de ocho habitaciones, todas decoradas de distinta manera, como si hubiera una personalidad esperando por su dueño. Al final eligió la única con un toque femenino.

Abrió su maleta y comenzó a guardar todo en los cajones y armarios, por fin estaba todo ordenado como le gustaba, y sacó un estuche de terciopelo, lamió los labios y sacó su juguete preferido.

Miró a la puerta, no era posible que nadie entrara ¿cierto?. La idea de ser pillada en ese momento la éxito de más, recordó el caliente beso que hacia un rato había recibido y al momento, se retiró las empapadas bragas, desnudando la hambrienta vulva.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y activo la figura de goma, la suave vibración la hicieron pegar más a su sensible centro el objeto, se dejó caer en las almohadas entregada a su placer, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, como si con anhelar la presencia de ese hombre, apareciera para ella.

"¿Deseas realmente que pase esto?", realmente lo anhelaba, la sexualidad que emanaba ese hombre la había calentado hasta la locura, lo necesitaba, era como si un poder la llevara a suplicar si era preciso por ese cuerpo dentro de ella.

Jugaba con sus pechos, los pellizcaba jadeando, aumentó la velocidad de la vibración, sus gemidos no podía acallarlos, su cadera se movía con hambre. "Por favor ven"

—La hora de la cena es... —Como si lo hubiera invocado la miraba hipnotizado, y ella no podía parar, el orgasmo le reclamó, gritando gimiendo, arqueándose.

No supo en que momento fue, lo cierto es que él ya estaba con su cabeza entre sus piernas extasiado, observando la húmeda vulva y a un patito vibrando a su lado.

—Cariño, no está bien que hagas esto sola, permíteme limpiarte —Estaba a punto de negarse. "Por todos los reinos ¿Qué te pasa Serena? No lo conoces de nada, y le dejas... oh oh oh, si, lame ahí"

Era devorada sin piedad, su sexo lamido por todos sus rincones, escuchaba como sorbían su orgasmo y su botón era atormentado una y otra vez, sintió un dedo acariciarla, se tensó solo un poco.

La realidad es que necesitaba la caricia dentro de ella, profunda.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Un beso en su pubis, la mirada azul en ella y una sonrisa. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de los mechones azules del jardinero que había conocido su intimidad, y seguía acostado ahí, lamiendo y besando, ella recordaba que tenía el cabello más largo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —se volvió a arquear al sentir una nueva caricia con la lengua, que la hizo jadear y gemir.

—¿El qué? —su boca volvía a torturarla y ella lo permitía.

—Tu cabello —Se detuvieron las caricias, mientras la masculina presencia se cernía sobre ella, aplastándola en la cama, besándola, haciendo que se probase, frotando el bulto de su entrepierna entre sus muslos, haciéndola gemir—Cambia de color, el largo.

—No sé de qué hablas —la volvió a besar largo, frotándose, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se entregaran a una pasión abrasadora.

—Tu nombre —susurró la joven al sentir pequeñas mordidas en su cuello. Joder, no podía evitar que ese hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, era arcilla en sus manos, lo deseaba, sólo él despertaba este deseo sin pudores, como si siempre hubiera conocido su cuerpo, y fuera normal permitirle todo lo que hacía.

—Da igual mi nombre —la miraba a los ojos, ella iba a contestar, por lo menos necesitaba llamarlo de alguna manera, además de locura.

Él asintió como si entendiera— Darien, mi nombre es Darien.

Se levantó poco a poco con el pantalón empapado de los roces en la ingle de la mujer, tomó una frágil mano y la llevó a su bulto.

—Esto tendrás que saciarlo en algún momento —sin más se fue, dejándola con hambre confusa. Y sorprendentemente sin ninguna culpa.

—¡Ay mi madre me he vuelto una desvergonzada! —tomó una almohada y se cubrió el rostro, riéndose de la situación. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la realidad, la estaba disfrutando y mucho—. Por favor que no me encuentre mi madrastra—. Lo suplicaba desesperada.

Al día siguiente se despertó con los rayos de sol en su ventana. Darien no había vuelto a aparecer, y lo agradeció, esa atracción irracional había pasado como en un sueño, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Seguramente sería por la falta de "uso" como le hacían burla Rei y Minako.

—Chicas, de verdad las necesito con urgencia —levantándose, se puso el albornoz y sus pantuflas de conejito, trenzo su rubia y larga cabellera, salió directo a ver que encontraba en la cocina, esperaba hubiera algo comible, con la urgencia no había comprado nada.

La cocina era inmensa, y en medio tenía una encimera que podía servir perfectamente como desayunador, se dirigió al moderno frigorífico, y encontró leche, yogures, fruta. Fue a lo que parecía la despensa y de ahí sacó lo suficiente para tener un delicioso desayuno.

—Hazme el favor de no tocar los cereales. —La voz agria del hombre la sorprendió de nuevo. Ahí estaba su sueño erótico hecho realidad, y con el ceño fruncido, su mirada clavada en ella, y el cabello peinado en ¿una coleta?—¿Quieres dejar de verme así?

—Lo siento, es, solo que tu cabello...

—¿Qué tiene mi cabello? —la miró mientras se acercaba retiraba los cereales y la observaba—. ¿Vas a desayunar o no?

—Juraría que ayer estaba pintado en las puntas de azul, y lo tenías más corto, ¿estamos tú y yo solos?

Cruzándose de brazos, el hombre la miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Ves a alguien más aparte de mí ¿en este momento? —la chica negó, y el avanzó hasta arrinconarla, acarició su rostro— me alegro.

Iba a besarla, estaba segura, y no sabía si quería ese beso o no, su simple presencia la obnubilaba, haciendo que el hormigueo de anticipación fuera recorriéndola entera. Sin embargo, él solo alcanzó un plato sirvió de la caja y se la entregó.

—Te convidare de mi desayuno, pero después tú me darás a mí —la chica asintió. Total, preparar algo de desayunar no era del otro mundo.

La dejó desayunar tranquila, confusa trataba de entender el mal carácter de la mañana, después recordó que había días que Cape era odiosa al despertar, quizá fuera eso, lo siguiente que tenía que analizar era a este hombre, sentía su presencia llenando la cocina, su mirada clavada en su persona.

El misterio de su cabello, era algo que la tenía totalmente trastornada, no hallaba una respuesta lógica, a menos que el fuera un cambia formas, y de ahí que no tuviera control en su cabello y su voz, a veces era más gruesa que otras.

Una vez terminando y siendo amante del orden, Serena se dispuso a lavar los trastes, estaba en eso, cuando lo sintió sentarse en el piso entre sus piernas, acariciando sus nalgas.

—Pero ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —se trató de quitar sin lograrlo dejando solamente que se sujetara bien.

—Voy a desayunar, te dije que después me darías a mí.—Al momento hizo a un lado sus bragas y comenzó a devorarla, la joven no pudo hacer más que contentarse a sentir, nuevamente buscaba ese pudor, algo que reconociera que lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien, que la moralidad no permitía que se hiciera eso.

Pero al parecer, la vergüenza, el pudor y la moralidad, habían abandonado su persona desde el momento en que entró en esa casa.

Las manos hábiles abrieron su sexo, y la lengua serpenteaba en sus pliegues haciéndola saltar de placer a cada golpe que sentía, haciéndola gemir y desear el asalto que el día anterior había tenido y no había concluido.

El gruñido de Darien le decía lo excitado que estaba, esta vez no se contuvo, la invadió con un dedo, hasta que sintió la virginal barrera, lo retiró, y cuando pensó que había terminado volvió a embestirla mientras la lengua reclamaba el pequeño botón que asomaba impertinente por la caricia ansiada.

—Dame lo que deseo Preciosa —la joven cabalgaba su dedo asaltada por las sensaciones. Buscando más, necesitaba la invasión total, no esa caricia que la torturaba, sintió la lengua exigente, la succión de la boca, haciéndola entregarse a un orgasmo intenso, gritando el nombre del hombre que la estaba llevando al camino de la perdición seguramente.

—Serena—la joven jadeante solo pudo decir eso.

—Bello nombre —poniéndose de pie besó su trasero, la giró y le dio un beso decadente y caliente, haciéndola gemir y perder la cordura.

—¿Por qué no terminas lo que empezaste? —le reprochó—¿pretendes alguna cosa?

El jardinero negó, le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

—Todo a su tiempo, ten paciencia, no quiero que te vayas —la besó de nuevo y se alejó de ella como siempre lo hacia

—¡Así que está en la mina! —Neherenia, la madrastra de Blancanieves chillaba al saber la noticia, habían tardado en dar con ella, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda del espejo para poder saber dónde estaba la niñata—. Me parece perfecto que estés ahí, quizá sea hora de hacerte una visita. Por supuesto un regalo al que no te podrás negar. Querida, ese es un buen lugar para que nunca más vuelvas a salir y se conozca tu belleza.

La mujer corrió a su torre, conocedora de la magia y las hierbas, sabía que dar en diferente circunstancia, y necesitaba algo que hiciera que la joven se arrepintiera de la desobediencia que había hecho gala. Ahora no tenía redención.

Tomando una manzana, fruta preferida de su hijastra, la baño con un líquido.

—Tu sueño cambiara tu vida querida.

La magia negra, fiel compañera de la bruja se encargó de dar con el disfraz perfecto.

—Darien no puedes estar hablando en serio —la chica comenzó a huir de él, pronto lo perdió de vista, llegando a la verja, ahí una anciana pasaba por el camino con una canasta llena de manzanas.

Blancanieves sintió la boca hacerse agua, una manzana roja como le gustaba relucía de entre todas.

—Hola niña —la vieja se acercó a ella— me puedes decir, ¿hacia dónde tengo que ir?, busco la "Casa de Chocolate" para vender mis manzanas —la anciana se abanicaba con la mano, mientras la joven no paraba de ver hipnotizada el fruto que la llamaba continuamente.

—Sí, está ya casi por llegar, de hecho si quiere podría hacer que la llevaran

—Oh preciosa, no es necesario, aún tengo fuerza —le dio dos cachetes cariñosos— Eres muy amable, ya los jóvenes de ahora no son atentos con los viejos como yo—Se estiró la abuela—. Gracias por tu amabilidad— la mujer comenzó su marcha de nuevo.

—¿Y si me vende una manzana? —la miraba anhelando la fruta.

Negando con la mano y sin perder su lenta marcha la mujer entrada en años repuso:

—Hija, una manzana no es nada para mí, —se giró— toma —le entregó la más roja y apetecible—pero hazme el favor de seguir siendo igual de amable que ahora.

La chiquilla sonrió feliz, aceptó el regalo, había acertado a darle como obsequio el fruto por el que paladeaba, y viéndola alejarse se metió, esperando un momento de paz.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que la anciana cambiaba de forma a un cuervo y salía volando. La madrastra por fin se aseguraba de que su hijastra nunca fuera encontrada, y así se alejó para siempre de aquel lugar sin volver a pensar nunca más en ella.

Realmente adoraba estar con Darien, se sentía prendada cada día que pasaba por él, aún tenía que habituarse a sus cambios de humor, al diferente peinado o coloración de cabello con el que aparecía a cada encuentro. Lo quería, y era feliz con él, aunque algo se le escapaba y no pudiera solucionar el misterio.

De hecho lo quería y deseaba tanto, además que cada vez era intenso, su único pesar era que no entendía porque aún no la llevaba a la cama y completaban el acto.

Un mes de compartir más que caricias, el hombre constantemente la devoraba, besaba, jugaba en su cuerpo, y platicaba de un millar de cosas. Nunca se cansaba de su charla, la hacía reír, consolaba, descubriendo una inteligencia superior en todos los ámbitos.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba y que hacía que no concluyeran el apareamiento? ¿Su virginidad?

Serena dio un mordisco a la manzana, el jugo de la fruta era delicioso, nunca antes le había llegado el sabor como ahora, de pronto era consiente de mil y un sabores y texturas en su boca, la siguiente mordida, la hizo tambalearse.

Algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno, trató de llamar a gritos a su jardinero, pero era demasiado tarde, cayó en el duro suelo perdidamente dormida.

La vida de los septillizos no había sido nada fácil, de raza gigante, el no haber crecido como todos sus hermanos, y haber rebasado apenas la altura máxima de la raza humana, les había hecho ser las burlas de sus otros parientes, apodados los siete enanos, los jóvenes decidieron ser parte del mundo normal, donde no serían molestados.

Hábiles en la joyería, pues su raza los hacía adoradores de las gemas, decidieron asentarse cerca de una mina de diamantes.

Cuando llegaron ahí eran siete blandengues críos, ahora, en su vida adulta, eran siete hombres bien formados, tonificados y fuertes.

Amasaron una gran fortuna, seguían trabajando en la mina, y sus profundidades. Ingenieros todos ellos, se las habían ingeniado para llegar más profundo, olvidándose de la civilización.

La unión que regía está sociedad de hermanos era muy sencilla, todo era para todos, no había envidias, ni problemas, habían olvidado sus propios nombres, llamándose los unos a los otros Darien. El nombre de su guía. Su padre.

Aburridos habían decido construir su casa, que terminó siendo una mansión, estaban satisfechos de todo lo logrado, pero les faltaba algo. Alguien que llenara sus vidas, así fue, como un día pidieron un deseo a una Estrella.

—Enviarnos a nuestra consorte, has que nos ame y nos desee —todos pedían al mismo tiempo— nosotros la amaremos y cuidaremos, la haremos feliz, le daremos por siete la felicidad que se merece.

Y así fue como sus oraciones fueron escuchadas al ver a una mujer entrar a su casa, aceptando la invitación que ellos hicieron. De curvas deliciosas era el sueño de todos, estaban complacidos ante lo que veían. Pronto el plan se fue armando, no podían presentarse como los siete, tenían que hacer que se acostumbrara a cada uno de forma individual.

Ninguno pudo resistirse a la brutal atracción que ejercía sobre ellos, no era el simple deseo de saciarse, la necesitaban en sus vidas, como una unidad. Su centro, adictos a su sabor, esperaban el momento ideal de poder reclamarla y escucharla declararse de todos ellos.

Todo minuciosamente preparado, la habían dejado huir para esa noche hacerla sentir la realidad de su existencia, y lo mucho que podían ser capaces de hacerla feliz.

Encontrarla tirada en los adoquines con la manzana en la mano los hizo palidecer, pronto emplearon todo lo que conocían para intentar regresarla, sin lograr resultados, con tristeza y un dolor profundo la colocaron en su cama, saliendo cada uno del sitio.

No pararían de buscar la forma de traerla de nuevo a ellos, necesitaban su risa, su presencia, su inocencia, su pasión para poder vivir.

Así fue que optaron por estudiar el único objeto del que sospechaban.

La manzana.

Blancanieves despertó en su cama confusa, apenas y recordaba que había pasado. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el hambre desesperante que sentía en su cuerpo. Su ser entero hervía necesitado de la caricia, masajeó sus pechos, estaban tan sensibles que casi lloraba al rozarlos.

—Darien, más te vale que estés listo para mí, —miró el patito, su primera opción, después negó— oh no, nada de juguetes guapura, hoy nos veremos las caras, por los dioses, mi virginidad me está estorbando y por todos los reinos que en un momento lo dejo de ser.

Avanzó hasta la biblioteca, ahí estaba su hombre, el solo verlo hizo que el dolor en su vientre se hiciera más fuerte, y gotas de su interior resbalaran por sus muslos.

—Hola Darien —le sonreía sonrojada y jadeante. El brincó que pegó fue tal que ella misma dio otro como respuesta, después de eso, era besada hasta la locura, era como si hubiera dejado de verla por mucho tiempo.

No hubo respuesta, era llevaba entre besos al escritorio.

—¿Estas bien? —la besaba voraz— despertaste —la comenzó a revisar, sus manos la tocaban revisando, asegurándose que fuera ella y no una creación de su mente

— Buscaba la forma de traerte de nuevo —los ojos azules acuosos, mostrando una verdadera angustia— nunca vuelvas a hacer esto.

La chica no escuchaba quería más besos, al paso que iban, al parecer le terminaría dando una lección de dormir o una siesta, y francamente no estaba para ese asunto. Su cuerpo en llamas se frotaba sin parar en el muslo de él.

—¿Quiero que me lo hagas ahora?— su pequeña mano comenzó a tocar el duro bulto que se escondida en la entrepierna masculina—. No quiero esperar, no quiero que pares y no quiero tu lengua solo en mí, te quiero completo.

Si no hubiera sido por que Darien sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, habría cedido al deseo que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

Habían estudiado la manzana, un somnífero estaba mezclado con un potente afrodisíaco, Blancanieves no era dueña de su cuerpo ni su deseo, y eso lo hacía sufrir, la mujer amada en ese momento lo odiaría.

—No puedo amor mío, no eres tú, si te tomó, si robó tu pureza en este momento, cuando te vuelva la cordura te iras y no puedo, no

—¡Tú no me deseas! —los ojos profundos de la joven estaban húmedos, cada día había sido asaltada en encuentros candentes entre él y ella, la había devorado, había besado todo su cuerpo, incluso zonas que no sabía que se podían besar, o palpar, toda ella había sido degustada y tocada. ¿Por qué no quería completar el acto?

—Sólo soy un juguete para ti —se levantó, empujándolo, quería irse, y maldecirlo, nunca como en ese momento lo había deseado y necesitado tanto.

—No lo entiendes Serena, no lo entiendes —la pegó a su pecho, buscando la forma de explicárselo sin hacerle daño, la contención que cada uno de ellos había tenido que hacer era bestial, no era sexo o el emparejamiento lo que buscaban, todos eran uno, y ese uno sólo respondería a la única mujer a la que amaban. Ella.

Tratando de soltarse la joven trataba de alejarse, y a cada segundo que pasaba, su cuerpo respondía al deseo que aumentaba el hambre de su cuerpo, ese olor la estaba volviendo loca, el pecho duro, todo él era el propio deseo personificado y se negaba a ella.

Humillada comenzó a llorar.

—Oh diosa, te necesito, te deseo, como nunca lo he hecho, porque sería mentir que nunca te he deseado —se giró mientras su níveo rostro, mostraba las lágrimas

—No te acerques nunca más a mí. Tu juego se ha acabado.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —la tomó por la muñeca, la cargo en brazos y comenzó a avanzar corriendo, mientras la mujer le golpeaba, gritaba desesperada por su libertad

—No eres tú la que habla. ¡Escúchame!

Entraron a una habitación que nunca había visto, un laboratorio con aparatos complejos. Rápidamente Darien se movió y le mostró un frasco, con un líquido rojo. La celeste y profunda mirada pedía respuestas, mientras la mano femenina le quitaba el frasco lo destapaba y olía. El delicioso sabor de la manzana estaba contenido ahí.

—Te encontré en las afuera de la casa, a un costado una manzana a medio comer, y tu dormida, no podía despertarte, algo me dijo que esa fruta, era la que te había hecho eso. Amor mío, alguien te drogó y te ha puesto un afrodisíaco, lo que tienes ahí, es lo que te han dado, el más puro y potente afrodisíaco. Por eso sientes que me deseas.

Blancanieves no podía dar crédito a lo que decía su interlocutor, si, era verdad que sentía como nunca la necesidad de la posesión total, pero ella deseaba ese momento desde hacía tanto, había llegado el momento del todo o nada.

—¿Tú dices que esto me hace desearte? —y como si fuera un chupito bebió todo el frasco lamiendo la última gota. Demasiado tarde había actuado él, tratando de impedirlo—. Ahora ¿Qué harás Darien?.

Las cartas estaban echadas, y no había poder humano para evitar la fuerte fiebre de deseo que llegaría a ella. Lo había hecho de forma consiente, había bebido aquel brebaje, como una invitación más clara, y definitivamente, no creía que pudiese contener más lo ineludible.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo antes que comience a surtir efecto en ti.

—La tomó de la mano—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. —La mirada profunda de los ojos azules de su jardinero, la hicieron aceptar al momento la petición aún sin conocerla.

Avanzando por los pasillos, Darien abrió un cajón y saco una tira de delicada seda negra, después de eso tomándola por la muñeca la saco de la habitación guiándola hacia la salida de la casa, por un camino nuevo.

La mujer no sabía hacia donde la llevaban, lo cierto es que, el afrodisíaco que tenía ya en el cuerpo, más el que había ingerido por voluntad propia, estaban haciendo estragos, olas de calor la recorrían. Si no hacía algo explotaría de necesidad.

Salieron de la casa y por primera vez se dio cuenta que era guiada hacia la mina. En ese momento comprendió que no hablaba con un ocupa, o un jardinero cualquiera, la travesura de la que se sentía participe, pronto se fue retirando.

—¿Es tuya esta casa? — Serena se detuvo un momento, necesitaba respuestas, aunque el deseo no le permitiera ser coherente.

Fue empujada a un ascensor, mientras pronto eran bajados a un abismo de oscuridad, ahí fue atraída hacia el duro pecho.

—¿Eso cambia algo lo que deseas? ¿Lo que sientes? —la escrutaba con la miraba. Darien sabía lo que podría pasar, no había avisado que tenían una maravillosa visita, sabía perfectamente que todo estaba preparado. La angustia constante era. ¿Ella estaría preparada para su realidad?

La joven analizó rápidamente.

Realmente nunca le había importado eso. Había hablado con él de distintas cosas, lo había conocido de forma distinta, sorprendiéndole la variante personalidad, hecho que la confundía, y poco a poco lo había comenzado a amar.

Algo dentro de ella no se había sorprendido de saber que él era el dueño. De hecho si lo pensaba bien encajaba perfectamente.

—No, no cambia nada. —Fue premiada con un beso decadente y deliciosamente seductor haciéndola gemir y anhelar más de su contacto

—. ¿No me puedes tocar o hacer algo aquí? —suplicó. Ya tenía el efecto de la bebida ingerida—. Por todos los infiernos, hazme algo.

Y lo hizo, el ascensor se detuvo, salieron, dieron dos pasos y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la fina seda, dejándola en la más abismal oscuridad.

—Confía en mí

—Te quiero ver ahora, ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que mire? —la risa masculina llegó a su oído, y como respuesta su vagina se contrajo, comenzando a chorrear.

Para los otros seis hermanos, que estaban en la sala de máquinas, estudiando los túneles de la mina, para poder soportar la espera del despertar de su mujer, el verla avanzar con los ojos tapados, escuchar las palabras, y como si se leyeran la mente, entender que no había más juegos, fue un detonante para dejar la pasión actuar.

Como si fueran uno sólo, intercambiaron miradas, y se abrió una galería con una cama enorme dentro, comenzaron a entrar uno a uno, cual felinos al asecho de su presa, la más deliciosa e inocente fémina, para siete machos hambrientos de su hembra.

—¿Cómo te sientes Serena?—la voz masculina rompió el silencio, haciéndola sentir consiente de su presencia, que dominaba todo el lugar, por primera vez sintió que donde quiera que estuviese había algo que la observaba, y la hacía sentirse voluptuosa, la idea de ser el centro de miradas, la seducía a niveles altos.

—¿Lo tienes que preguntar?—Contestó hacía el sitio donde había escuchado la voz.

—Necesito saber que quieres de mí—La voz más grave, nunca se había dado cuenta de esa leve diferencia de forma tan consiente como ahora, era como tener a otro hombre en ese mismo lugar.

Sintió como su vestido caía rápidamente dejándola en un diminuto conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco.

—A ti, te quiero a ti —Un gruñido casi enfrente de ella.

—Ya me tienes amor mío, desde que llegaste, me declaro tuyo en totalidad, ¿y tú? — Unas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus senos sobre el sostén. Si, definitivamente por fin iba a suceder.

—Soy tuya, yo... —Un beso ahogante fue entregado, su cuerpo ardiendo y revolucionado, pero con la lucidez sólida, que no sólo era lo que había bebido la hacía sentirse de esta manera—. Te quiero, te amo Darien.

Una sonrisa rebosante de amor profundo se dibujó al instante en cada uno de los hermanos, el amor era correspondido. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a entregarles su corazón en igualdad?

—Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar —fue pegada al sólido cuerpo masculino, si había algo que disfrutaba era de los besos de su hombre, eran sensuales, sintió la lengua entrar en su boca, acariciar cada rincón, en una pecaminosa caricia, siendo asaltada al mismo tiempo por las manos expertas, que prontas la desnudaron.

—Te necesito —ronroneó como gatita, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo—, no quiero que sigas esperando, te quiero entre mis piernas, ser tuya y que seas mío.

Lo sintió alejarse gimió al sentir la maldita distancia.

—¿Seguirás aquí, aún después de esta noche? —La voz sonaba lejos de ella, trató de quitarse la banda que cubría los ojos—. No, quédate así

Estaba en su espalda, sentía el fuerte pecho y como la mordía en el cuello, la nuca, sus manos subían hasta recoger sus hinchados pechos.

—No lo entiendes Darien, no puedo irme, te amo, te necesito, has entrado tan profundo, que es necesaria tu presencia pululando a mi alrededor —fue girada y besada de nuevo, las grandes manos bajaron a su trasero, separando sus glúteos, obligándola a parar de puntillas, lo escuchaba gemir, sobre todo, lo sentía en totalidad desnudo y divinamente erecto.

Fue cargada en brazos, ambas lenguas se perdían en una caricia deliciosa, enroscándose paladeándose, succionando y entregándose a un beso donde dejaban en claro las emociones que había en el recinto, un amor más allá de las barreras. La depositó en la cama besando sus labios dulcemente, su compañero acariciaba su cuerpo, que estaba en llamas, y salía al encuentro ávido de caricias y del reclamo de una boca amante.

Sintió las manos del jardinero recoger sus turgentes pechos, lamerlos, chuparlos, a cada caricia en sus pezones con su lengua, hacía que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentara, a estas alturas seguramente estaba empapando las sabanas con un charco.

—Te prometo que no tienes que prepararme, por favor no alargues la tortura —Serena se retorcía, gimió al sentir el alivio de los dedos reclamando, primero uno—¡Si! —sintió la lengua de su amante recorrer su vientre lamer y morder sus costillas, y la invasión de un segundo dedo, haciéndola arquearse entera.

—No es solo prepararte, produces adicción por tu sabor —y sin más comenzó a sentir una lengua traviesa lamiendo cada rincón en su entrepierna, exponiéndola totalmente a su vista, y una deliciosa succión en su clítoris hinchado, la hicieron sentir como una onda energética comenzaba a inundarla.

Un empujón más de dos dedos en su interior al momento de sentir un intenso orgasmo y sintió la invasión total y la pérdida de su inocencia, haciéndola mujer enteramente. No hubo dolor, sólo la necesidad de ser estirada al máximo, llenada en totalidad por el hombre que le hacía todo eso.

—No quiero tus dedos, ni tu lengua—tomándolo de su cabeza lo atrajo hacía ella, buscando con desesperación el encuentro de un beso desesperado—. ¡No puedo más, no me tortures, mi cuerpo te necesita!- comenzó a gritar.

La suplica fue en ese momento atendida, una gruesa erección más dura que una roca comenzó a entrar por el estrecho canal suavemente, abriendo poco a poco y estirándolo.

Ambas bocas detuvieron el beso para compartir el aliento al sentir el placer de la pertenencia que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

—¡No lo pienses! —la chica gritó de placer, el dolor de su bajo vientre, con la invasión se fue, la primera parte de la intrusión había sido un poco incomoda, pero pronto había sido sustituida por la ansiedad de tenerlo entero y no dejarlo salir nunca.

—Mantente quieta, no te quiero hacer daño, te tienes... Oh mierda Serena no hagas— apretando los dientes su minero la beso tratando de detener los movimientos de la joven, no sabía si podría contenerse.

—Si tu no haces algo lo haré yo —lo buscó de nuevo para besarlo, mientras por fin sentía las acometidas del miembro viril entrando y saliendo de ella, era tan deliciosamente ancho y largo que la estiraba entera, gimiendo sintiéndose llena, haciéndola llegar a un orgasmo casi al instante. Pero eso aún no calmaba el hambre que tenía—. Oh por dios, necesito algo más, ojala tuvieras un doble.

Deteniéndolo todo Darien se retiró, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la muchacha chilló, no podía hacerle eso, tenía que comprender la necesidad tan potente que sentía.

—¡No te alejes por favor! —quería quitarse el lazó que cubría sus ojos y la sumía en la más profunda oscuridad, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—Solo decía que si tuvieras un doble o te pudieras…

La boca masculina la beso de nuevo calmándola.

—Shhh Pequeña, todo está bien, no pasa nada —la volvió a besar conciliador—. Dime, ¿Dónde me necesitas?

—Yo, yo te necesitaría en todo mi cuerpo Darien—su voz ahogada necesitada.

Un nuevo beso caliente y húmedo fue depositado en su boca, mientras las manos expertas comenzaban a llenarla muy profundo encontrando el lugar que más necesitaba ser atendido, en un ritmo delicioso que la estaba llevando a la locura.

—Eso no es respuesta, se mas explicita

—¡Por todos los reinos!, te quiero entre mis piernas, entre mis nalgas, en mi boca, tu boca en mis pechos—una súplica desesperada, mientras su cuerpo ardiente exigía ser amado, poseído en totalidad.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —una boca succionando su pezón mientras los dedos la invadían, torturaban y llenaban sin piedad alguna—. ¿Quieres ser poseída en totalidad?— el ritmo delicioso y acelerado de los dedos la estaban llevando a la locura infinita

—Lo necesito, quiero más. ¡TODO!—se pegaba con desesperación cabalgando la mano, ofreciendo los inflamados pechos a la devoradora boca Blancanieves en ese momento se entregó a un potente orgasmo, los dedos expertos la estaban enloqueciendo, la boca succionaba con de forma deliciosa las enhiestas cimas, al punto alto de su excitación que no pudo ni quiso negarse al placer que le producía su compañero.

Sin embargo la siguiente sorpresa la dejo en un abismo de placer.

—Pase lo que pase no destapes tus ojos, entrégate, recuerda que te amo, cuido de ti y veneraré tu cuerpo

Cuando estaba lista para responder fue atacada en su sexo por la lengua deliciosa de él, pero lo más sorpresivo fue sentir otra lengua entre sus nalgas, ambas comenzaron un ritmo delicioso que la dejó sin palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviese pasando?, y cuando nuevamente iba a decir algo una nueva boca se enganchó a su pecho recreándose en sus rosados botones.

—¿Quieres de verdad más Pequeña? —nuevamente los dedos la estaban torturando en el interior de su vulva, cuando sintió como poco a poco un dedo la invadía poco a poco en su trasero, si, había un poco de incomodidad pero la lengua seguía motivándola de forma deliciosa y la boca seguía mamando de sus tetas.

—¡Si! Por favor, por favor, necesito más —lloriqueó mientras el ritmo decadente no le permitía pensar solo sentir—. Te necesito, reclámame entera, toma posesión de mí, quiero ser tuya que no quede parte sin reclamar —un nuevo dedo en su sexo y otro en su trasero al momento, dilatándola de forma deliciosa

—No te haré daño —la voz de Darien en su oído como una caricia mientras era llevada al más deliciosos de los orgasmos, motivada excitada estirada por los masculinos dedos que sabían dónde tocar para llevarla al punto justo de deseo.

Fue elevada en brazos y colocada en un sillón haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas, unas manos la recibieron por la cintura guiándola, unos labios exigieron su boca en un beso que entregaba un sentimiento mutuo correspondido.

—Te amo Serena, esto es para ti y por ti —pronto fue guiada hacia la dura erección haciendo que se clavara entera

—¡Por fin! —la chica gimió de placer al sentir la dura verga en la húmeda cavidad, haciendo que se arqueara de regocijo ofreciéndose.

Era de Darien le pertenecía, y definitivamente dejaría que le hiciera el amor toda la noche.

Su cadera subía y bajaba por el duro falo, era guiada por aquel pecaminoso hombre, haciendo que ambos gimieran y gruñeran, la joven no hacía más que disfrutar de la delicia de aquel cuerpo, su sexo empapado.

—Chapoteas Hermosa, están tan empapada que chorreas cada que te clavas en mí

—No digas eso, mejor sí, dilo —se sentía voluptuosa, sensual y mortalmente hambrienta, realmente quería más, ese truco de magia de las lenguas…

Como si leyeran su mente la húmeda lengua lamió su columna vertebral y luego centró toda la atención en su trasero, su fruncido ano nuevamente, el que alegremente la llevó de nuevo a la gloria haciéndola gritar de placer, escuchando gruñir a Darien.

—¿Darien? —estaba extasiada—¿Cómo haces? —fue silenciada con un beso delicioso húmedo y caliente, mientras sintió como suavemente comenzaba a invadirla en su apretado culo—. Oh Dios.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —la voz sensual y masculina de su amante en su oído la sorprendió y la éxito a un mismo tiempo, la chica pensaba que él se encontraba devorando sus pezones, pero en ese momento le estaba hablando por la espalda. Ella no era una chica fácil, a ella no le iban los tríos ¿oh si?

—¡No, no pares! —se inclinó más hacia adelante con sus manos abrió sus nalgas y sintió la invasión total.

Al parecer si era una chica muy pervertida, porque lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, le estaba gustando y mucho. Era ella a la que le prodigaban las atenciones, se sentía amada, no utilizada, definitivamente tener la certeza que Darien la reclamaba y poseía, se imaginó que había más como él, que se había divido en un acto de magia y la poseía por todos sus rincones.

—Quiero comerte Darien —el deseo, la necesidad de pertenecer y de la entrega de su compañero la hacían anhelarlo de tal manera que era básica para poder respirar.

La petición fue atendida al instante.

La dura virilidad se presentó pronta a sus labios, y la joven ansiosa comenzó a tomarlo con ansiedad, su cuerpo no paraba de ser el receptor de las atenciones de Darien, la doble penetración era deliciosa, los ritmos los alternaban en su cuerpo, nunca había pensado la delicia de ser tomada, y estaba segura que nunca podría volver a ser la misma mujer después de eso.

Un momento se detuvo todo, de nuevo fue tomada en brazos, sintió como era recostada en el duro cuerpo masculino, y como era empalaba por su fruncido trasero.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente Blancanieves? —su culo dilatado y lleno, dándole una sensación de plenitud, dejándola en éxtasis permanente.

—Demasiado, quiero más de ti —sus piernas abiertas fueron colocadas en los hombros de otro duro cuerpo, podía imaginarlo perfectamente, casi lo veía a pesar de esa tela que no le permitía ver su realidad, y al momento sintió la deliciosa embestida, la posesión total.

No tuvo ni siquiera que pedirlo, un falo esperaba ser atendido por su boca, y con gula fue devorado.

—Necesitas más de mí, lo sé —la mano experta tomó el clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo, llevándola a la locura, a la decadencia sensual de los cuerpos hambrientos que tomaban, amaban, en una comunión carnal y kármica que los hacía unirse en uno solo. No había tres cuerpos haciendo el amor, era uno mismo entregándose a la pasión más deliciosa y devastadora al mismo tiempo. Y ella como recipiente universal de aquel amor entregado y febril

—No me digas nada, sigue —deliciosamente expuesta, no se sentía vulnerable, se sentía poderosa, eróticamente divina.

Dos bocas comenzaron a lamer y succionar sus pechos, llevándola al punto álgido de su excitación obligándola a caer en el más decadente y sensual orgasmo, perdió rumbo, conciencia y lucidez, solo era ella y un clímax que la hacían cimbrarse, vibrar, su garganta grito una y otra vez el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

Sin darse cuenta que ella los llevaba al mismo tiempo al abismo de la más profunda y entregada exaltación del placer a aquellos hombres que veneraban y amaban a la única mujer que entregarían en armonía su corazón.

Toda la noche fue poca para la deliciosa entrega que vivió la pequeña Blancanieves, agotada y por fin limpia del afrodisíaco dejo que su cuerpo se rindiera al más profundo y reparador sueño, donde fue asaltada una y otra vez por la sensación de haber sido amada y venerada no por un solo hombre…

¿Sería posible que realmente hubiera pasado todo eso?

No supo cuánto durmió, los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de su habitación dando los buenos días, la joven se estiro, sintiendo su cuerpo sensible debajo de la suave sabana.

—¿Cómo estás? —la voz profunda de Darien la termino de despertar, haciendo que se dibujara una dulce sonrisa.

—Demasiado bien, dolorida pero satisfecha —se negaba a abrir los ojos aún, lo sentía ahí, con su presencia llenando la habitación entera.

—Abre los ojos Hermosa, mírame hoy —¿nuevamente se había movido tan rápido que no percibió cuando cambió de lugar?

De pronto, sin abrir los ojos algo comenzó a encajar. El nombre del lugar en el que estaba viviendo, la personalidad de cada encuentro con ese hombre, las sensaciones de la noche. Quería indignarse. No podía ser cierto lo que comenzaba a sospechar. Y así abrió los ojos.

Siete deliciosos hombres estaban ahí, todos idénticos, vestidos en jeans y camisas blancas, que resaltaban la masculina y deliciosa figura, y cada camisa llevaba un nombre inscrito, se comenzó a reír conforme los nombres iban apareciendo y enunciándolos en voz alta.

—Sabio —uno de ellos inclino la cabeza.

—Gruñón —otro le guiño el ojo.

—Estornudo —un chasquido con la lengua.

—Tímido —un saludo con el dedo índice.

—Mudito —una sonrisa entera.

—Dormilón —un beso lanzado.

—Feliz —un beso en la mejilla.

La mujer se incorporó, asegurándose de no mostrar nada, aunque ciertamente no se sentía pudorosa, ni enfadada, al contrario, era como si de pronto las fichas estuvieran en la posición correcta.

—Los siete enanos —dijo para sí, negaba y los veía— siempre fueron los siete los que…

—Antes que saques una conclusión precipitada necesitamos que sepas esto, te amamos, te necesitamos con locura, somos lo que somos, hermanos todos, iguales como copias, en perfecta comunión, lo que paso ayer si tú no quieres NO se repetirá, pero necesitamos que sepas que antes de cualquier cosa, primero eres tú para todos.

Los siete asintieron mirándola expectantes.

—¿Qué quieren de mí ahora? —los miraba profundamente a cada uno de ellos, aunque en su corazón sabía la respuesta, y también aceptaba lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos. Insólito por que a cada uno lo amaba y necesitaba.

Gruñón se acercó a ella y entregó una caja de madera con un dibujo de un corazón, al abrirla un anillo con un diamante rosa en el centro y siete pequeños diamantes en cortes perfectos e iguales lo adornaban alrededor.

—Quédate, ámanos, y déjanos amarte, cuidar de ti, no es necesario que nos tengas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera es necesario que te entregues continuamente, acéptanos a todos, porque esto —tomando su mano y poniéndola en su corazón para que sintiera el latido— late por ti

—Yo necesito.., —de pronto un ruido afuera en los jardines detuvo todo, una voz masculina desconocida para todos gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, la chica, se envolvió en la sabana, abrió la ventana y encontró al hombre más condenadamente apuesto que hubiese podido ver.

—¡Blancanieves, soy el príncipe Seiya!, mucho se ha hablado de tu belleza, vengo a pedir tu mano, y sacarte de este lugarucho y los enanos —un gruñido retumbo en la habitación, la joven los miro y luego regreso sus ojos al príncipe.

—Espera ahí —miró a cada uno, observo la angustia y el desazón de cada rostro, sin embargo le abrieron el paso pasa dejarla salir.

Se puso una bata rápidamente y salió rauda a ver al extranjero.

Llegó a la puerta tomó aire y al abrirla pudo apreciar mejor a ese hombre que esperaba por ella, moreno como la arena, de ojos azules y sonrisa de cuento de hadas. Sonrió para sí, si los cuentos fueran como los Malditos Hermanos Grinn dictaban este era el momento que ella decidiría irse y dejarlo todo.

—Ah eres más hermo..

—Para —la joven lo miró— no sé qué esperabas pero está claro que aquí no lo vas a encontrar, este lugarucho es mi hogar, y los siete enanos que tú dices son.., —de repente se dio cuenta que en el puño aun llevaba el anillo, miró al príncipe y colocó el anillo en su dedo—. Esos a quienes hoy acabas de insultar son mis enanos, míos y de nadie más.. Evidentemente no voy a dejar a siete deliciosos bombones por un niño engreído, así que haznos un favor, que tu sequito deje de pisar el césped.

Diciendo esto la joven cerró la puerta y se topó con siete pares de ojos azules que la veían con amor.

—Antes que digan nada más tengo que aclarar una cosa

Todos asintieron esperando.

—Nada de calcetines tirados, no pienso hacer la colada de todos, la comida nos la turnamos, que tendrán mujer pero no sirvienta, —los veía acercarse y la expectación la estaba excitando— nada de dejarme a medias y pensar por mí, si digo quiero hacer el amor, no me harán sufrir, y con respecto a repetir lo de —la bata caía al suelo mientras era acariciada suavemente— si quiero repetir ustedes no me taparan los ojos.

—Me encanta la idea— dijo Tímido

—Con respecto a los apelativos, prefiero su nombre... ¿Cuál es?

—Darien —dijeron todos al unísono mientras la hacían perderse en sensaciones deliciosas y decadentes.

Varias horas más tarde la joven recibió un mensaje a su móvil.

_**Serena:**_

_**Donde diablos te metes, llevo intentando buscar a Estrella por todas partes y no sé nada de ella, hasta hace unos minutos, dicen que se ha casado con un juguetero, si la noticia es cierta nuestra amiga está de luna de miel. ¿Y tú?.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Rei o lo que es lo mismo Caperucita Roja. Tú mejor amiga.**_

_**¿Me recuerdas?**_

La sonrisa de la joven se hizo enrome... Vaya al parecer todas estaban encontrando el amor.

YO TAMBIEN ESTOY CASADA Y CON SIETE. NO ME LLAMES TE LLAMO YO… CUANDO TERMINE MI LUNA DE MIEL.

BESOS, SERENA O BLANCANIEVES.

Miró alrededor de su cama, siete hombres deliciosos agotados y dormidos en su cama. Si su madrastra supiera el favor que le hizo. Sonrió para sí. Bueno, que no se dijera que ella no sabía complacer a sus esposos.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su níveo rostro, mientras tiraba el patito de goma.

—Adiós amiguito, está claro que tú y yo ya no nos veremos más.

Y diciendo esto se acostó en la enorme cama, siendo atraída hacia un duro pecho. Si la vida de casada era deliciosamente seductora.

**Fin**

**N/A: estoy algo traumada 0_0¡ nad¡ que digo ya me lo esperaba aunque creo que le mate la infancia a muchos y yo cuento también en eso xD jajajajaaj esta creo que las mas fuerte de todas jijij 3:) con 7 HOMBRES HOT quien no querría ser blancanieves jejeej buenos saludos y hasta la otra historia :D**


End file.
